Now You Know
by green-eyed-angel
Summary: Feelings are reveald between a Potions Master and his apprentice. This story is now a One Shot,SSHG AU RR PLEASE


D/ Sadly I don't own anything Harry Potter, although I think it's a good thing I don't own Severus … _(EVIL GRIN)._ You so know you think the same thing.

A/N Sorry its taken me so long to get this back up, my wirerless card for mylaptop is giving me lots of trouble.I have changed this story into a One Shot, which is the way it should of been from the beginning. Sorry to all the readers that had endured the craziness of the first version. I 'm sure you know, but this_SPOV_ and this_HPOV_ are there to let you know who's point of view it is, cause it changes a lot so I didn't want anyone to get confused again. Enjoy.

_HPOV_

I knocked on his door and waited patiently for the Potions Master, I was there for my apprenticeship. He has been working with me for almost two months, I swear I have learned more working with him in this short time then I would have in years at any of other potions training centers.

His knowledge is breathtaking, unending and every lesson I have with him leave's me in aw of him, knowledge pours out of him, he's so passionate about sharing his knowledge, then smiling I thought, he was like me.

Though those were not the things that made me fall in love with him. He was an absolute different person when we were alone, he wasn't the nasty, cold hearted person everyone thought he was, he was friendly, kind hearted and much to my surprise very funny, those are the things that made me fall in love with him. When it happened, how it happened I don't know, but he would find out tonight. With his voice bringing me out of my thoughts of him, I looked up with my sweetest smile.

_SPOV_

I heard a knocking at my door, and I got up to answer it, it must be Ms. Granger I thought. On the way I became lost in my thoughts of her. My most promising student, my pupil, she truly was the most brilliant witch of her time, the brightest student I have ever taught.

Her hunger for knowledge was unexplainable absolutely breathtaking, she left me speechless every time I watched her work on her potions. She worked over the boiling pot flawlessly, with such eloquent grace, her face always filling with a passion that was unknown, never realizing I was falling more in love with her with every ingredient she would drop in.

In my many attempts not to, I had fallen in love with her. My feelings for her grew with each visit I went from never wanting her come, to never wanting her to leave. It takes everything in me not to tell her, what is the point to anyway there is no way her feelings are the same. With that thought I put the rest of my thoughts in the back of my mind and opened the door. There she was looking more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, she was angelic a goddess.

"Good evening Ms. Granger" I said she didn't reply.

"Ms. Granger" I said a second time trying to bring her from her thoughts, finally when I got her attention she looked up at me with a smile that took my breath away.

"Sorry Professor, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear you open the door" she said blushing as she answered.

"Indeed Ms. Granger, thinking of some one special" I said bending down to get closer to her looking strait into her eyes with a smirk, a little flirting won't hurt anybody I thought as her eyes widened and blushed even deeper.

"Well" I pursued standing up strait and lent against the doorframe to show I was waiting for her answer.

"I…was…um…a" was all she said nervously

" So Ms. Granger I see you were indeed thinking of someone special," I said moving a little so she could closely pass me to come in the room, with a knowing smile, loving that I had just rendered her speechless. As she passed me her arm grazed my stomach, my heart felt as though it had stopped beating as I heard her gasp, it took everything in me not to grab her and kiss her with such passion that would only render her speechless again but I know its not possible. After she entered I turned to shut the door, trying to take my mind off what had just happened.

_HPOV_

Oops, was all I could muster in my mind as my arm grazed over his stomach as I passed him to enter the room, my mind tofogged with my feelings to even say excuse me but what I was felling was indescribable. I gasped and kept on walking afraid the feelings that I felt would take over me if I stood by him any longer. I turned to look at him and he was still facing the door.

_SPOV_

"Professor I …didn't…mea…" she said trying to apologize for what just happen.

"Ms. Granger an apology is not necessary" I said stepping closer as I wondered why she was so flustered, realizing her reaction to me was the same as mine to her. Is it possible that she feels the same?

_HPOV_

Oh no don't walk closer I thought as he did just that. Does he not know what he's doing to me; one step closer and I don't think I could hold myself back any longer. Oh, how I just wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with more passion than I have ever bestowed upon anything, releasing ever bit of my pint up passion for him on his lips.

"Hermione" I heard him say and looked up to find him standing so close to me, that I had to step back a little just to stay sane. Then with a wave of bravery coming over me I stepped forward back to my original spot. His eyes widened as I did so, I looked up at him and said what I had been holding in for far to long.

"Professor I can't do this anymore, I can't come here every day hiding my feelings any longer." I said shocked at my bravery I continued on

"I will not leave here again without telling you, that your brilliance, your passion has done nothing but left me wanting to know more of you, all of you. The way you are so different when we are alone, everyday you amaze me more." I said then looking into his eyes I continued.

"I couldn't help but fall in love with you Sever…." He stopped me with a kiss, soft but firm enough that when he pulled awayI still felt as though his soft lips were still there.

_SPOV_

Pulling away from her lips I looked into her eyes and said what I had only dreamed of telling her.

"Hermione I won't let you leave without telling you that every time you walk in this room I change instantly, you make me the person that I have always wanted to be but couldn't, that when you leave my heart ach until the moment I get to see you again, and that how I whished you had the passion for me that you have for every thing that you love, that I love you more than you'll ever know."

Pulling her into my arms and looking down into her beautiful eyes I said, " Now you know Hermi…"she put her finger to lips to hush me and said.

"Now you know" removing her finger, quickly replacing it with a kiss that almost made me collapse from the over welling feeling, hoping that this feeling would never end knowing it never would.

A/N Well let me know what you think is it better as a One Shot -Review Please


End file.
